Software containers give each application running on a server its own, isolated environment to run while sharing a host server's operating system. Containers make it easier to move applications from individual machines to the cloud, for example, that serve those applications to customers, especially in response to demand. A blockchain is a distributed database that maintains a continuously-growing list of records called blocks. Each block contains a timestamp and a link to a previous block. By design blockchains are inherently resistant to modification of data. Decentralised consensus can therefore be achieved which offers the potential of trade disintermediation. What is needed is a method, a system and a computer program product that opersate a software container and a blockchain in conjunction with one another.